Darker Than NIGHT
by GARxsBK201
Summary: A King, betrayed by her own people. A Hero, wishing to undo his past. A God of Death, hands stained with blood. A young woman, looking for answers. A girl with a traumatic past. A young man, and a glorious dream. A Dark Grail and a wish worth dying for.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

- - - - -

**PROLOGUE**

- - - - -

Seven Masters.

Seven Servants.

One City.

The Holy Grail.

For centuries, the Holy Grail War was waged among magi in secret every 60 years.

There were always seven magi in each war, called masters, but three of the magi came from the three most powerful families in the world of magecraft.

The Tohsaka, Makiri, and Einzbern families.

The three families ALWAYS participated in each war, and no matter who the other four masters were, the Tohsaka, Makiri, and Einzbern each had their own representative participating in the war.

However, there was an unexpected occurence.

The 5th Holy Grail War was 10 years too early...


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the Team

**DISCLAIMER: I own neither Fate/Stay Night nor Darker than BLACK. **

**- - - - -**

**Chapter 1: **_**Meet The Team**_

**JANUARY 28, 2004**

**TOKYO CITY**

**- - - - -**

"We're being relocated."

In a small, out-of-the-way park in Tokyo, a short, pudgy man reeking of alcohol and tobacco was talking to his 'colleagues'.

The 'colleagues' being a dark-haired Asian man, a (seemingly) blind, silver-haired girl, and a black cat that was lying on its stomach.

"What!?" the cat interrupted, sitting up. "But we just got transferred here, and --."

"Where to?" interrupted the dark-haired man, ignoring the cat's protests.

"A place called Fuyuki City," replied the pudgy old man, pulling out a cigarette. "You better get packed up, because we're leaving tomorrow to meet an agent to brief us on the situation."

Lighting the cigarette, the pudgy old man began to walk away, kicking at the cat, but missing.

"And don't back talk me," said the short man to the cat, as he exited the park. "Stray cats should stay in the alleys, where they belong."

Watching the man walk away, the cat hissed in distaste.

"You should get ready, Mao," said the dark-haired man started to walk away as well. "Huang's in a bad mood."

The cat named Mao shook his head, making the bell on his collar jingle.

"Huang's always in a bad mood, Hei."

"Huh," Hei said, a far away look on his face. "Well, I better get ready. Yin?"

Hei held out his hand, waiting for Yin to follow.

The silver-haired girl nodded, and moved to follow Hei.

**- - - - -**

**FUYUKI CITY AIPORT**

**- - - - -**

"Flight 201 is now landing,, again, BAL Flight 201 is now landing."

The airport was in a flurry of activity, what with foreigners coming in to sightsee, and people coming home for a break from work.

"Flight 201 is now landing, please wait for the passengers at Terminal 2."

Families were crowding in at the gate, eager to greet their hard-working fathers, mothers, brothers, or sisters that worked abroad.

"Passengers of BAL Flight 201 are now coming in through Terminal 2."

Among the throngs of people waiting for passengers of the flight, a tall, almost scary man was holding a sign.

Written on the sign was "**Bazett Fraga McRemitz**".

"JAL Flight 143 is now boarding at Terminal 4, again, JAL Flight 143 is now boarding."

A purple-haired, young woman from Flight 201 was looking around, standing on the tips of her toes, and craning her neck to see farther. Seeing the man holding the sign, she smiled.

"You must be Kotomine," she said, as she approached the man holding the sign.

Kotomine only smiled.

"Well, where do we go from here?" asked Bazett, looking around.

"I have a taxi waiting outside," stated Kotomine. "Let's go back to the Church, while I inform you of the arrangements for the…_mission._"

Bazett frowned slightly, before nodding.

**- - - - -**

**TOKYO CITY**

**Hei's Apartment**

**- - - - - **

"Yin."

"Yes, Hei?" responded the Doll.

Hei was quickly but neatly packing all his things into a dark blue backpack and a black duffel bag.

"Do you need me to pick any of your stuff up from the shop?" asked Hei, as he zipped up the duffel bag and looked at Yin.

Yin was silent for a while, before answering, "No."

Hei sighed.

Having nothing to do, he plopped down on the floor, staring into space.

Hei and Yin were currently in Hei's apartment. Yin was sitting by the window, seemingly staring up at the stars, with her feet resting in a shallow pan of water. Hei had prepared a 'light' dinner for Yin and himself (light being twenty bowls of rice for Hei, and two bowls for Yin) before Hei had started packing.

"Mao."

Hei looked up at Yin, puzzled.

"He's here?"

"Yes," was the reply.

"What for?" asked Hei.

"To tell you to meet up with Huang at the train station," said the cat from the window. "Huang just received orders from the syndicate to get a move on, because the agent has arrived in Fuyuki earlier than expected."

"We're leaving tonight?"

"Yes," replied the cat, while scratching his ear with his foot. "The agent might be in danger, and it's our job to help her out on her mission. If she dies, we're going to be in trouble with the syndicate."

"Alright, alright," said Hei, half-heartedly getting up and grabbing his bags. Yin stood up as well, before picking up a plastic cup and filling it with water from the pan.

"Meet you at the station in five minutes," said Mao, before trotting away.

Hei sighed, again, before stepping out of the apartment, while Yin followed closely behind. Walking down the stairs, Hei's landlady spotted him.

"Hey, where are you going Li?" she asked, while she eyed Yin at the same time. "And who's she? Your girlfriend?."

Hei's landlady smiled gleefully.

"Uh, no, she's not," answered Hei, while he scratched the back of his head. "Um… actually, I'm going out of town for a while, for a short vacation."

"Hmm," the landlady put her finger to her chin. "Do you want me to watch your apartment while you're gone?"

"Oh, uh, it's perfectly fine," Hei replied, shifting his feet. "I've got everything I own in these bags."

"Oh, alright," the landlady said, getting back to her sweeping. "Have a nice vacation, and take care of your girlfriend."

"Eh…she's not my girlfriend…"

"Sure, sure, Li-san…"

**- - - - -**

**TOKYO CITY**

**Train Station**

**- - - - -**

Huang paced back in forth in front of a bench at the train station. In his mouth was a lit cigarette, which he was puffing on furiously, causing the smoke to form a cloud around him.

His contact was going to arrive in a few minutes to give him and the team their initial instructions, but Hei, Yin, and Mao were still to arrive. Huang checked his watch, and cursed at the time. He looked up to see a man wearing a hat and long coat approach him.

"Where's your team?" asked the man, without looking even at Huang.

"Uh, they're not here yet," replied Huang, and tried to see if the man was angry.

"Don't look," the man said, causing Huang to look away quickly. "It doesn't matter. You can just tell them later.

"You are to go to Fuyuki City to participate in a competition of sorts. It's actually a battle royale between these idiotic who style themselves 'magi', and their contractor-like goons. The information is questionable about this competition, but it's clear that the combatants, despite their similarities to contractors, are absolutely NOT contractors.

"The competition is called the 'Holy Grail War', and, as the name suggests, it is a war to determine the rightful holder of this thing the 'magi' call the Holy Grail. It's not clear exactly what all this crap means, but our intel suggests that the Grail has power equal to or greater than the meteor fragment."

Huang dropped his cigarette.

"That's not all," the man continued. "You'll be going against six other pairs of combatants. The pairs consist of a 'master', the 'magi' half of the duo, and a 'servant', the contractor-like entities. The servants can't be harmed using conventional means, so you'll have to rely on Hei and his contractor abilities to get them out of the way. Luckily, the servants are dependent on their masters' ability to command them, much like a doll needs instruction from someone to function, so taking out the master will also serve sufficient in disabling a team.

"Now, last, but not least, is your contact. Her name is Bazett Fraga McRemitz, a double-agent who is a member of the Mage's Association in London. She will summon one of the servants so she can participate in the war. You are to assist her in dispatching the opposing teams, and secure the Holy Grail for the syndicate."

Huang nodded, his mouth still hanging open.

"That's all, as of now," said the man as he walked away from Huang. "Oh, and close your mouth, will you? Alcohol and tobacco don't mix well."

**- - - - -**

**TOKYO CITY**

**Somewhere between Hei's apartment and the Train Station….**

**- - - - -**

"Li-kun!"

Hei looked up at the sound of his alias to see a blue Porsche with the windows down pulling up next to him.

Hei sighed, glad that he and Yin had split up before heading to the station. Yin had taken the shortest route, while Hei took a longer route, in order to avoid awkward situations like the one that had happened with his landlady.

"Where are you going, Li-kun?" the driver and owner of the car, Misaki Kirihara asked Hei. "Do you need a ride?"

"Um, yeah, sure, Kirihara-san," said Hei, putting on his clumsy façade. "A ride would be appreciated."

"Hop in," Misaki replied, unlocking the door passenger's side.

"Thanks, Kirihara-san," said Hei as he climbed into the passenger seat. "I'm headed to the train station."

"Oh, really?" asked Misaki, as she expertly maneuvered through traffic, taking the turn that would bring them to the station. "Where are you headed?"

"Oh, I'm off for a break in Fuyuki City," said Hei. "I have a friend there I'm staying over with."

"Fuyuki City?" Misaki muttered under her breath. Foreign Affairs had caught wind of increased paranormal activity there, similar to contractor activity, but without confirmed star activity, which was puzzling. Commander Hourai had decided to send her and her entire team to investigate the occurrence. Hearing Li's intention to go to Fuyuki caused her to be suspicious of Li again. _He _does _look like BK-201_… butMisaki stopped that train of thought. Li-kun was much too nice to be the feared Black Grim Reaper, and Misaki was confident that no contractor could possibly be as good-natured and clumsy as Li Shengshung.

"Eh…Kirihara-san, is something wrong?" Hei asked. "You're going to get wrinkles if you always frown like that."

"Ah, I was just thinking of something," said Misaki, brushing it off. "You know, you can just call me Misaki, Li-kun."

"Ah, of course, Misaki-san," Hei replied, putting on his clumsy smile.

Misaki sighed. Li was so respectful, almost a bit too much. Well, he was a good-natured guy alright.

"There's the station, Li-kun." Misaki pointed out, feeling a bit blue. Being with Li always made her feel better for some reason, and now he had to go. Such a shame. "Have a safe trip."

"Thanks, Kiriha– Misaki-san," said Hei before stepping out the the Porsche.

Hei waved as Misaki drove away, and entered the station as soon as she turned a corner.

His mission was waiting.

**- - - - -**

AN:

Well, that was a nice chapter one, don't you think? By the way, this takes place a few days before the start of the HGW, and right before Misaki and Hei's date in DTB, but after all the missions that brought Huang, Mao, Yin, and Hei closer to each other. Wow, that last sentence was cheesy. Meh, whatever.


End file.
